Question: Simplify the following expression: ${t+2+4t+1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {t + 4t} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {5t} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5t} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $5t+3$